Screw Old Indian Legends!
by AllSheNeedsIsLove
Summary: Roxas is walking home when Xemnas comes out of nowhere and tries to rape him. Of course, Axel is there to save him. Roxas seems to be paranoid for the next few days. AkuRoku oneshot.


**(: Author's note: I AM A SUCKISH WRITER ! SORRY IF THE INDIAN LEGEND STUFF OFFENDS ANY, UM, INDIANS OR .. LOVERS OF INDIANS ? FEEL FREE TO BE MEAN WHEN CRITICIZING MY WORK BECAUSE I KNOW IT'S BAD SO YEAH, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT. THERE WILL BE PLENTY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Yup.**

Roxas was walking down the street with his iPod in his hand and one of his earphones in his ear. He always kept one out because he couldn't hear any outside noises with both of them on. He had his hands in his pockets to keep them warm; the temperature outside was about 30 degrees Fahrenheit. He was glad there was no snow, because it would've made his trek home all the longer and harder, and he really didn't like this part of town. He whistled as he walked, and his blue eyes scanned the streets warily. He knew very well that these streets weren't the safest in town. He tried to think happy thoughts because he always started to hyperventilate whenever he was scared or nervous. He thought about ponies, rainbows, skipping through a field of sunflowers.

That's when he heard the footsteps. Someone was following the blonde, whose panic was growing. Roxas quickened his pace but didn't dare turn to look behind him. There was a legend in his town that if you felt that someone was walking behind you and you turned around to look, you'd die because his town used to be an Indian burial ground. When he'd heard this story from his friends, he'd laughed at it. But he was starting to get real nervous right about now. Roxas's thighs started burning a little after a while from the fast-walking. He still heard the footsteps behind him and quickened his pace even more. His pursuer, knowing he had been discovered, gave up and started running behind him.

Screw old Indian legends! Roxas whirled around and saw a man with white hair and yellow eyes running after him. Roxas's heart was racing at the speed of light as he sprinted for his life. Who the hell was this man, and why was he following him?

"I don't have any money!" Roxas screamed as he ran. Ah, bad idea. He forgot that he couldn't laugh or talk while he ran; it would just make him more breathless. He heard a menacing laugh from behind. Roxas gasped for air and gave up; he couldn't run any longer. Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind behind him and there were hands gripping his shoulders painfully with an iron hold.

"Oh, I don't want your money, honey," a low voice said. It created chills up Roxas's back. Roxas cringed at the man's bad rhyme and use of a sugar-coated name. He didn't appreciate the endearment when coming from the creepy man's mouth.

_I'm gonna die,_ Roxas thought. He shut his eyes and let a single tear drop. He was sweating now. _I'll never open my eyes again. I don't want to see those evil eyes._

But suddenly the hands on his shoulders were gone as the man was whisked away by something. Startled, Roxas opened his eyes, which widened when he saw a flash of red. They widened even more at seeing a tall man with spiky, red hair, green eyes, a tattoo under each eye, and a playful smirk pinning the white-haired man to the ground.

"Axel," White hissed at Red.

"Hey, Mansex. Looking for more kids to rape? Quit being a pedophile; it's so sick to see you do this all the time," the man named Axel teased, the smirk still plastered on his face.

Roxas stood there dumbfounded. This day was getting pretty interesting. But wait, pedophile? Rape? _Ew, that creeper was gonna rape me?_ Roxas thought. _But who's this Axel dude? He's kinda sexy. _He then mentally slapped himself. _What the hell am I thinking? He's a man, I'm a man. I need to start acting straight. Maybe then Dad might actually love me._ After scolding himself a little more for the thoughts, he directed his attention back to the two men on the ground. They both stood up now. Actually it was more like Axel was pulling 'Mansex' up by the collar. A single punch and the latter was out cold.

Axel gave then White a slight kick and turned to Roxas. "You okay?" he asked.

Roxas was okay. He was just a little shaken up, but that couldn't do anything to him. He'd been through worse when his dad beat him at home. But that was another matter. "Yeah. I guess."

There was then a slightly awkward silence between the two. They were both staring at their feet with their hands in their pocket. "So is that guy's name really Mansex?" Roxas questioned, just to break the silence.

"Nah, his name's just an anagram of Mansex. It's Xemnas. I can't believe I used to be friends with the guy. It's sad to see stories of kids going missing in the papers all the time. And whenever I see the stories, I know it's Xemnas. That's part of the reason I stopped talking to him. Well, that and the fact that he deals drugs. I've been trying to get off of crystal meth for a while now, and I don't want those drugs near me ever again," was Axel's lengthy reply.

"Okay, well, uh, nice to meet you Axel. I really should be getting home now. My dad's gonna have a fit if I'm not there to make dinner," Roxas replied awkwardly.

Axel replied with, "I'll walk you home. I'll feel pretty guilty inside if you're attacked by someone on your way home again."

"No, really, I'm okay. I can walk home alone."

"I insist."

So the two ended up walking to Roxas's house, talking about life, and the walk had a plenty of awkward silences. During one of those said awkward silences, Roxas decided to lighten up the mood.

"You know, during every awkward silence, a gay baby is born?" he said, just to have something to talk about again.

Axel gave Roxas a strange look and burst out laughing. "That's one of the weirdest things I've ever heard. Hey, I must've been born during one of those awkward silences."

Roxas looked up at Axel. "You're gay?"

"Yup."

"Cool. It's nice to finally make a gay friend. My dad's really homophobic, so it's just my luck that I was gay and born his child."

That's when they finally reached Roxas's house. "ROXAS!" a manly voice screamed. Roxas looked up to see his dad at the door with a bottle of beer in his hand. It was nearly empty, and looking behind his dad, Roxas saw a bunch of other empty beer bottles.

"Oh, shit. Dad's drunk. I have to go. Thanks for walking me home. And saving me from that guy. And everything," Roxas yelled back as he hustled into his house.

_Damn, I hope he'll be okay. His dad seems pretty drunk. I wonder if he beats him. He seems like the type of guy who would beat his son silly, _Axel thought as he watched Roxas run into the house. _I know my dad is._

Roxas woke up and slammed his hand onto the alarm clock, shuffled his feet whilst walking to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He stripped and let the hot water run onto his aching back. The massive beating he got from his dad yesterday for getting home late left a huge, purple bruise on his back. He didn't even care that he was beaten. He was used to it now, and he'd had a great time talking to Axel. He seemed like a really cool guy with an awesome sense of humor. He actually felt his worries melt away when he walked to him.

When he was walking to school, he felt like someone was following him and groaned. _No, not this again! Okay, the last time I was being followed and I turned around, I wasn't killed by some dead Indian. _He took his chances and turned around. No one was there, and he let out a huff of air with the relief that he felt. A few seconds later, he felt it again. He whirled around and saw only a flash of red. He immediately had a flashback of when he'd first seen Axel. A flash of red. _No, it's definitely not him. I'm just paranoid. What the hell. Get yourself together, Roxas._

Little did he know that his suspicions were correct. For the rest of the week, everywhere he went, he'd seen red. Then one time when he was walking home from school, he actually _saw _Axel. He'd just stepped behind a tree when Roxas had turned around. _SO I'M NOT CRAZY! _Roxas thought. _But wait, this doesn't prove that. If anything, I might just be getting even crazier. 'Cause really, why would Axel be following me?_

Roxas had to find out whether he was crazy or not. He looked behind the tree. He heard someone whisper, "Shit." There was Axel.

"Axel?"

"Hey, shorty," Axel replied with a nervous, guilty smile.

"What are you doing behind a tree? Have you been following me? I just need to know if I'm crazy or not. 'Cause I really wish I wasn't and I'm kinda starting to scare myself. You know, thinking I'm crazy is not a happy time for me." Roxas started to go on and on, but Axel cut him off.

"Look, I don't want you to get any weird ideas or think you're crazy or anything, but to be honest, I have been following you."

"And strangely, that does not surprise me; nor does that creep me out," Roxas stated indifferently. "Can I ask why?"

"I-I like you," Axel said, his cautious green eyes on Roxas's stunned face, looking for a reaction.

Roxas looked down and blushed, giving Axel the reaction he expected. "I kinda like you too," Roxas admitted, still looking down.

"Wow, only the second time we've met and we're both already confessing for each other." Axel said dully. "I have a question, Roxy."

"Mhm?"

"Is your dad abusive? 'Cause he seems like the kind of guy who'd be. My dad was like that too. Always drunk. Always violent. Always somehow magically in the possession of a bat."

"Yeah. Sorrrrta."

"Damn."

"Yuppers."

There was then an awkward silence and Axel felt he needed to break the quietness. "Roxas?" he whispered.

Roxas looked up and Axel took the blonde's face into his two hands, looking deep into his eyes. He then kissed Roxas, only to break it off after a few seconds. "No matter how much our dads beat us, I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. I know this is only the beginning of _us,_ but I want us to be together even at the end. Roxy, if you died, I wouldn't cry."

"That's supposed to make me feel overjoyed inside?"

"Shh, just listen. I wouldn't cry because from that moment on, I wouldn't be breathing either. Roxy, don't leave me."

**(: Author's note: Ummm, yeah. I'm kinda horrible. But anyways, this was originally a twoshot, which I changed to one cause it was really short. It's still short. But whatever. CRITICIZE ! Yup, well bye. I'm kind of not good .. at writing .. -__- woo, Go AkuRoku !**

**This is suchhh a weird story. Everything moves so quickly; it's kinda far-fetched. I know.**


End file.
